I'm Fine Again
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Songfic to Fine Again by Seether. Emma comes to Degrassi Community School one day, and finds a mirror in the auditorium. Rick finds her there.


**Here's a new Degrassi songfic I cooked up one day. I decided to call it "I'm Fine Again" as I was listening to the song Fine Again by Seether, and I immediately began thinking of Rick and Emma, and imagining them listening to the song. And, of course, this is what I came up with.**

**Pairing: Rick/Emma**

**Spoilers: None. It's Fantasy/AU..**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N own Degrassi. The lyrics to Fine Again by Seether belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

I'm Fine Again

_It seems like every day's the same and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober, feels like I'm dying here_

Emma walked down the hall to the auditorium. She somehow knew she had to be there. But why, she didn't know...yet. She sighed while running a hand through her blond hair. It seemed as though things were happening too quick...too fast...

Soon she came to the auditorium door. She reached up and pushed it open with both hands. As she stepped into the room, she looked all around her in awe.

Now this was definitely something she hadn't seen previously. Red rose petals were scattered across the floor. The stage curtains were pulled back, giving Emma a very good view of the stage. She walked over to it and pulled herself up onto the stage. The back of the stage was lit up very brightly. There were cutouts of smiling suns made of yellow paper hanging from the rafters.

But the one thing that caught her eye was a mirror which stood in the center of the stage, reflecting where the audience would sit. It was an ornate mirror of its kind. The wood that made up its frame was cherry red, with a few hints of black. And there were intricate carvings of winged cupids and cherubs holding harps and blowing kisses. To Emma, it seemed they were directing those kisses to her.

She smiled a bit. Almost instantly she was reminded of the old Chinese legends she had read about in a book one day. She remembered learning with fascination about what they called the Huli jing.

The "fox spirits" that were sometimes seen as malicious ghosts that would imitate the voices of loved ones.

She remembered those legends and looked into the mirror. It was as though they were calling her. As though they were voices of her family, their tones all cheerful and merry, calling to her to sit with them around a dinner table in a kitchen.

She blinked.

_No. Best not think about that,_ she thought. _Instead, think of something else...something good..._

Mentally she shook her head. This was no time to be distracted. She then looked in the mirror. Then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Emma," a voice spoke into her ear.

_And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well_

_I feel the dream in me expire and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar ‛cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here_

There, reflected in the mirror, was Rick. He was standing right behind her, grinning. She turned to him, now smiling shyly a bit. It seemed that whenever Rick put in an appearance, she felt kind of an...odd feeling whenever he was around.

"Hey, Rick," she replied.

"Beautiful mirror, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. Somehow he knew how to magically put into words exactly how she felt, but seemed to have a lot of trouble saying sometimes.

_And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well_

_And I'm not scared now  
I must assure you, you're never gonna get away  
And I'm not scared now  
And I'm not scared now  
No..._

"You know, Emma, this mirror kind of reminds me of someone," said Rick.

Now Emma was intrigued. "Really?" He nodded. "Who?"

Rick smiled his mysterious smile, the one that she was intrigued by, and secretly liked as well.

"This mirror reminds me of...you, Emma."

With that, he then leaned in and placed his mouth over hers. Emma was surprised, but eventually gave into the kiss.

_I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well_

_I am prepared now,  
seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself.  
For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself  
I am prepared now for myself  
I am prepared now, and I am fine again_

Emma felt she had found the real love of her life. And that was none other than... Rick Murray.

He had a cool smile, he was really gentlemanly, and he believed Emma was able to make her own decisions.

To Emma, finding a gentleman like that used to be rare.

Until she met Rick.

And she loved him anyway.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. The pairing of Rick/Emma is really rare, but neat anyway – at least in my opinion.**

**Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. I worked my fingers to the bone on this one.**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
